The 6th Day
The 6th Day is a 2000 American science fiction action thriller film directed by Roger Spottiswoode, starring Arnold Schwarzenegger as family man Adam Gibson, who is cloned without his knowledge or consent in the future of 2015. It was a success at the box office despite mixed reviews from critics, and Schwarzenegger received a salary of $25 million for his role in the film. The film opened at #3 at the North American box office, making 13 million USD in its opening weekend. Plot In the near future, the cloning of animals and human organs has become routine. Cloning entire humans, however, is prohibited by what are known as "Sixth Day" laws. Michael Drucker (Tony Goldwyn), the owner of a cloning company Replacement Technologies, hires pilot Adam Gibson (Arnold Schwarzenegger) and partner Hank Morgan (Michael Rapaport) for a ski trip. Due to Drucker's prominence, the two must first undergo blood and eye tests to verify their aptitude. On the day of Drucker's arrival Gibson finds that his family dog has died, and Morgan offers to fly Drucker instead to allow Gibson time to have the pet cloned. After visiting a "RePet" shop Gibson remains unconvinced. Gibson returns home and discovers that not only has Oliver already been cloned, but a purported clone of himself is with his family. Replacement Technologies security agents intent on killing Gibson give chase. He seeks refuge at Morgan's apartment after the police betray him to the agents. Minutes later, Tripp, a religious anti-cloning fundamentalist, kills Morgan and informs Gibson this Morgan was a clone. Tripp then admits having killed both Drucker and the real Morgan on the mountaintop earlier that day. Tripp then commits suicide to avoid being captured by Drucker's security team. Gibson sneaks into Replacement Technologies and finds Dr. Griffin Weir (Robert Duvall), the scientist behind Drucker's human-cloning technology. Weir confirms Tripp's story, adding that to resurrect Drucker the incident had to be covered up and Gibson was cloned because they mistakenly believed he had been killed. Weir explains that Drucker could lose all his assets if the revelation became public, since clones are devoid of all rights. Sympathetic with Gibson's plight, Weir gives Gibson a memory disk of the Drucker clone but warns him that Drucker may go after his family. In a subplot, Weir discovers that Drucker has been engineering cloned humans with fatal diseases as an insurance policy against betrayal. Upon finding out that his own wife was one such victim, Weir confronts Drucker and is murdered. Drucker's agents abduct Gibson's family and Gibson comes face to face with his clone. After punching the clone for sleeping with his wife Gibson teams up with his doppelgänger and the two devise a plan to destroy Drucker's facility. While Gibson wrecks the security system and gets himself captured, the cloned Gibson sneaks in, plants a bomb and rescues his family. Meanwhile, Gibson learns that he is the clone. Enraged, the cloned Gibson fights off Drucker's agents and Drucker is mortally wounded. Drucker manages to clone himself before he dies but the malfunctioning equipment causes the new Drucker to have a disfigured appearance. As the cloned Gibson fights his way to the rooftop he is rescued by helicopter by the real Gibson. Meanwhile, the new Drucker falls to his death and the facility explodes. Now having a more moderate view of cloning, the real Gibson arranges for his clone to move to Argentina to start a satellite office of their charter business. The clone's existence is kept a secret, especially upon discovering that his DNA has no embedded illnesses, giving him a chance at a full life. As a parting gift to the real Gibson's family, the clone gives them Hank's RePet cat. The real Gibson gives the clone a flying send-off. Cast *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Adam Gibson and his clone *Michael Rapaport as Hank Morgan, Adam's best friend *Tony Goldwyn as Michael Drucker, the CEO of Replacement Technologies and the main antagonist *Michael Rooker as Robert Marshall, a Millennium security agent and Drucker's right-hand man *Sarah Wynter as Talia Elsworth, an assassin working for Drucker *Wendy Crewson as Natalie Gibson, Adam's wife. *Rodney Rowland as P. Wiley, an assassin working for Drucker *Terry Crews as Vincent Bansworth, an assassin working for Drucker. This was Crews' first film. *Ken Pogue as Speaker Day *Colin Cunningham as Tripp, a religious fundamentalist strongly against cloning. *Robert Duvall as Doctor Griffin Weir, Drucker's scientist in charge of the cloning *Wanda Cannon as Katherine Weir, Griffin's wife *Taylor Anne Reid as Clara Gibson, Adam's daughter *Jennifer Gareis as Virtual Girlfriend *Don McManus as RePet Salesman *Andrea Libman provides the voice of SimPal Cindy, an animatronic mannequin child Category:Films Category:2000 release Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger films Category:Robert Duvall films Category:Terry Crews films